1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnet assembly with a disk-shaped magnet of predominantly metallic material, which has a through-hole by which through-hole the magnet assembly can be placed on a region of a shaft plastic by a press fit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Due to the brittle nature of the magnet material, when the magnet is pressed onto the shaft, the magnet can split open.
This risk also persists over the life of the magnet assembly due to ageing and embrittlement of the magnet material.
The magnet can also split open due to a temperature rise due to the substantially higher expansion coefficient of the shaft material in comparison with the magnet material.
Furthermore the holding force of the magnet on the shaft can be reduced by a creeping of the plastic material of the shaft, in particular over the life of the magnet assembly.